


I'll Be There to Hold Your Hair

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Firefighters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's ended up looking after Stoffel, who's got a little bit drunk, but he's not the only one having to look after a friend who's worse for wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There to Hold Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clubforce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubforce/gifts).



> For clubforce, happy birthday sweetie :D

"There's a really good band playing tonight, do you want to come?" Marcus asked, as Kevin flicked through his messages, idly scrolling through his phone.

"Sure. We're off tomorrow, so I can have some fun." Kevin grinned and Marcus wanted to groan out loud, he knew what Kevin's idea of fun would mean. Kevin would get drunk and Marcus would have to look after him all evening.

"Sure, fun."

***

"I can't believe we've all been made redundant." Stoffel was curled up on Jo's sofa, things weren't as bad for Jo, although they'd worked together at the same company, Jo always had a standing offer to work with his dad. It was a great safety net, and a relief given that the rest of them had just been left unemployed, and without their last month's pay check, just to really kick them when they were down.

"It'll be okay," Jo said, leaning in to comfort Stoffel. "I've spoken to my dad about getting you a job too."

"Thanks." Stoffel curled into Jo, he just needed the comfort.

"How about we go out tonight? Take your mind off things?" Jo gave Stoffel a kiss on the forehead, he knew that there was a band that Stoffel had wanted to see, but with the way things had gone at work, he'd not bothered getting tickets.

Stoffel nodded, glad that Jo was his friend, and he cuddled in tighter, resting his head on Jo's chest as Jo ran his fingers through his hair.

***

"We are _Violation of Probation_!"

Jo was watching Stoffel down another pint, and he was sure that at this rate he was going to end up having to carry Stoffel home. Stoffel didn't usually drink this much, but it seemed that with losing his job Jo was going to have to watch out for Stoffel a little more than usual.

The band wasn't bad, even if they were a little heavy for Jo's liking and he was nodding along in time to the beat when he realised that Stoffel wasn't there. Jo stood up on his tiptoes and looked around over the crowd but there was no sign of him and he headed for the bathroom, worried that something awful had happened to Stoffel.

When he got to the bathroom there was the sound of someone throwing up and Jo headed straight for that cubicle, only to see two blond men, one throwing up and the other holding his long hair back as he retched, but he saw Stoffel's feet poking out from under the next stall.

Jo saw Stoffel, hunched over the toilet with sick matted into his hair, it had got really long lately, although Jo couldn't say anything about that, his was long and curly, but no matter what length it was it always seemed a little wild, so at least if it was long he could tie it up out of the way.

He cleaned Stoffel up as best he could, but with only water and toilet paper it was never going to be perfect. Jo knew that he should take him home, but he felt bad for the other guy, who was also looking after his friend.

Having checked that Stoffel was okay to be left for a couple of minutes, Jo peeked his head round the cubicle door before asking, "Do you want to share a taxi? I'm taking my friend home now."

"That would be great."

It took a while to get Stoffel and his equally drunk friend out of the bar and to the taxi rank, the four of them all lived on the same side of town so it wasn't too bad, and Jo chatted away to the more sober of the two blond guys. He told Jo all about them, they were firefighters, and he liked ice hockey, which Jo had never really been interested in.

It wasn't until Jo was tucking Stoffel into bed that he realised he'd not got a name for either of the blond guys, which was a pity, because if he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that he had a little bit of a crush on the ice hockey loving firefighter.

***

A week had passed and Jo was busy working for his dad, doing much the same things that he did before, only now he had to put up with a lot of little digs about how he was daddy's boy, and that he'd only got the job because of that. Which was true, but it didn't make for a nice atmosphere in the office.

Each night he came home to Stoffel, and realised that all his problems with work were insignificant compared to Stoffel's issue of not having a job. Jo had been pestering his dad to get Stoffel a job, but it was going to take time, since there wasn't technically a job available.

Jo had been lucky, although he knew that his dad was happy to give him a job doing admin since there was nothing else available, especially as they had such a high turnover and a lot of them were just temps from local agencies.

"How was your day?" Jo asked, as he put the kettle on, he could see the frown lines on Stoffel's face.

"The usual, filling in endless forms that I'm never going to hear anything back from." Stoffel took a deep breath and Jo handed him a cup of coffee, before sitting next to him on the sofa with his tea.

Jo rested his hand on Stoffel's knee, before saying, "That band you liked is playing again tonight, at a bar across town. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, that would be fun."

Jo smiled, it was nice to see Stoffel looking a little happier, and it was also going to be a nice opportunity to see his blond haired firefighter again, especially since he'd managed to watch a couple of ice hockey matches online, and he was sure that he'd be up for chatting about that.

*

Jo had spent the first few songs looking everywhere but the stage, and he could tell that Stoffel was starting to get annoyed. So he pulled himself together and made himself focus on the band, biting his tongue as Stoffel started on his fifth pint, and he'd seen him doing shots at the bar.

Towards the end of the set, Stoffel made a beeline for the toilets, and Jo ended up sprinting after him, pushing people out of the way as he stumbled through the crowd. Stoffel was throwing up in the sink, and there was a familiar face holding his hair out of the way. He smiled at Jo and he smiled back.

Jo took over holding Stoffel's hair, so that he could deal with his friend, who was slumped on the floor by his feet. He wanted to make a joke about how it was funny to see him here again, but he couldn't find the words, and then the blond ice hockey loving firefighter was carrying his friend out, over his shoulder, the way he'd expect a firefighter to carry someone, leaving Jo holding Stoffel's hair while he threw up, coughing and choking until it was all gone.

***

Another week had passed and Jo was sure that he had begged his dad enough to get Stoffel a job, it was just going to be photocopying and other things like that, but it wasn't such an all-consuming job that he couldn't hunt for something more suitable on the side, and it would mean that Jo had a friend in the office, which would be a relief.

"Your friend can start Monday," his dad said, over lunch, "But if there's any problems he'll be gone before the day is done. And so will you."

Jo blinked a few times before saying, "I understand."

He was sure that Stoffel would be on his best behaviour, he had always been such a hard worker, and Jo really hoped that he would be grateful for the job.

*

Stoffel was squeezing Jo so tightly that he let out a little squeak and he had to prise himself free of Stoffel's embrace, although Jo was glad that he had managed to get Stoffel a job.

"We should go out to celebrate tonight," Stoffel said, and that sounded like a good idea to Jo. "There's a band playing at the local pub."

"Sounds like fun."

It hadn't taken them long to get dinner, or get down to the pub, although Jo was a little disappointed to see that it wasn't _Violation of Probation_ playing, but a different band called _Scream! If You Want to Go Faster._

Knowing Stoffel they were probably equally as heavy as _Violation of Probation_ and Jo wondered if he'd see his mystery man again tonight. Although Stoffel seemed to be pacing himself, he was still on his first beer.

It was all going well until Stoffel dropped his pint, it was still his first one and there was no way that he was drunk from just a few sips of it. Jo held him up, leading him in the direction of the toilets before making him throw up, it was awful but he was sure that someone must have spiked Stoffel's drink, sadly it was common in here, which was why they didn't usually come to this pub.

Stoffel finished throwing up, and he looked almost human again, but his pupils were still wide and his coordination was sloppy. Jo thought about calling his dad, but he was sure that he'd insist on getting the police involved and he wasn't sure that Stoffel would want the hassle, especially since he was still looking for jobs.

They were both slumped on the sticky bathroom floor, Jo was sure that they would have to burn their clothes after tonight, when he heard a familiar voice.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 _Excellent, the super cute ice hockey loving firefighter has a boyfriend, of course he does._ Jo shook his head, knocking all those thoughts away. He picked up Stoffel and carried him out of the place bridal style, Stoffel resting his head against the crook of his neck.

Jo caught a glimpse of the firefighters, the drunk one sloppily kissing at the other's neck, and Jo felt a little surge of jealousy, but it didn't last long.

Stoffel let out a little pained whimper, and Jo focused all his attention on him, getting him home and cleaned up, making sure that he'd drunk lots of water. Jo curled up next to him, not wanting to leave him alone for the night, the panic and fear pushing all of his other worries right out of his mind.

***

Jo and Stoffel hadn't been back out since that night, Stoffel hadn't suffered any lasting effects, although he did say that he felt hung over for a couple of days. But with working together and sharing a flat, they saw lots of each other, and after all the chaos of the last few weeks, staying in with a good movie was a nice treat again.

Jo had gone out to get coffee for both of them, since the coffee from the machines at work was awful, and as he was waiting for his order he heard a familiar voice.

He wandered across to say hi, before realising that he had no idea what the guy's name was, and he was sure that he couldn't just call him 'the ice hockey loving firefighter'.

"Hi, you're the guy from the bathroom," Jo said, and realised that it sounded much worse than he'd meant it to.

The guy and his friends all laughed, and Jo blushed before slinking off to get his coffees. He was standing at the little counter, adding sugar to his when the man came up to him.

"I'm Marcus," he said, putting out his hand to shake.

"Jo." He blushed some more before saying, "I didn't mean for that to sound so bad. But I wasn't sure if you and your boyfriend were out so…"

"Boyfriend?" Marcus said, tilting his head in confusion.

"The guy whose hair you're always holding." Jo was sure that this conversation could get no worse, and he thought about excusing himself but he wasn't due back at work quite yet, so he figured that he might as well stay.

"Kevin? No, not boyfriend, just friend." Marcus laughed and Jo breathed a small sigh of relief. "I'd assumed the same thing about you and your friend."

Was he fishing to find out if Jo was single? Jo was so bad with flirting that he had no idea, which was why he usually had Stoffel as his wingman. "Stoffel? No, he's just a friend too."

"Maybe we could go out sometime, without having to look after our friends?" Marcus said, and Jo felt his heart race, he'd be lying if he said that he hadn't thought about Marcus over the last few weeks.

"Yes. I'd like that." Jo glanced at his watch, he would have to go back to work now, he couldn't bear to hear how daddy's boy got special treatment if he was late back from his break. Jo scribbled his number on a napkin and handed it to Marcus. "Text me." He smiled all the way back to work and he wandered through the door right on time, taking Stoffel his coffee and they worked their way through the stack of files to be organised.

A few hours later Jo's phone buzzed, it was from an unknown number but the message made him smile.

_Meet me Friday, 8 p.m. at the pizza place on the corner of the town square? Marcus x_

***

The week seemed to drag on but Jo got through it all, excited to have a date on Friday, and with a lovely guy. Stoffel had helped Jo pick out what to wear, he had a good eye for these things, and Jo was so nervous about it all that the last thing he wanted to be worrying about was if he looked good or not.

With the reassurance from Stoffel that he looked gorgeous, which only made him blush more, Jo stepped out into the warm evening air, glad that it was now light until later with the summer starting to come in, the wet weather making way for soft sun and light breezes.

Just the sight of Marcus brought a smile to his face, he gave Jo a big hug before they sat down and he was so easy to talk to, it felt like they had known each other forever.

They walked along the beach as the sun was setting, holding hands and Jo knew that he wanted more, he stopped and turned to face Marcus, staring into his eyes as he waited for a sign, and in the end Marcus made the first move, pressing their lips together.

It felt like time came to a halt in that instant, and Jo held his breath, frozen, waiting for Marcus to take control. He felt Marcus run his fingers through his hair, he'd left it down for his date, on Stoffel's instructions, although he had seen Marcus staring at it throughout the night, so it had definitely worked.

Jo deepened the kiss, his lips working away as Marcus' tongue dipped into his mouth, sending shivers down his spine that were going straight to his cock and he pressed their bodies together, letting Marcus feel the effect that he was having on him.

He didn't expect Marcus to break the kiss, look around to make sure that they were alone, which they were since it was a little cove that they had wandered down to, before sinking to his knees, big blue eyes staring up at Jo as he fumbled with the zip of his jeans. It didn't take Marcus long to free his cock, the ocean breeze felt cold but not for long. Marcus wrapped his lips around Jo's cock, sucking greedily as Jo ran his fingers through Marcus' long blond hair.

His mouth was so warm and his tongue was doing amazing things to his cock, Jo was sure that he was going to come embarrassingly fast, but he didn't care because it all felt so perfect. He tried to pull Marcus off just as he was about to come but he was determined to swallow it all down, licking him clean as he grinned around him, his angelic smile shining out.

Jo helped Marcus up, pulling him into a messy kiss and he knew then that he was in love with Marcus, that he would gladly spend the rest of his life by his side.

*****

A year later Stoffel was moving out, and Marcus was moving into Jo's flat. They hadn't made Stoffel leave, there was room for all three of them, but Stoffel had decided that he'd rather not share with a couple, and Kevin was looking for a flatmate since Marcus was leaving, so it all worked out nicely.

They'd decided to redecorate the flat, it had been years since it was done, and the paint was all old and faded. Jo wasn't sure if would be easy picking out colours, but they'd both had the same idea – Magnolia. That strange beige colour that estate agents loved so much, although the fact that it was cheap in large quantities was a definite bonus.

Stoffel and Kevin were helping them paint, although it mostly consisted of them just flicking paint at each other and Jo was glad that he'd covered all the furniture with old blankets.

"I still can't believe that you two met in a nightclub bathroom," Kevin said, and Jo was surprised that Kevin remember any of that.

Marcus and Jo looked at each other before laughing. "Fate is fickle. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
